How Did I End Up With You?
by DiSolace
Summary: All Nico wanted was an iron. One simple thing. But he came out of the shop having met his future Husband, Will Solace. Mortal University AU SOLANGELO, Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo etc. Enjoy, and please review!


**Hi all, me again but under a different name because I'm trash like that. APOLOGIES FOR NOT UPDATING "AN UNLIKELY DETENTION". I have infinite excuses but none of them suffice. Adding another story won't help matters, but I literally dreamt this and decided to write it.**

 **P.S. Nico is Jason and Percy's age.**

 **P.P.S. I am English, so if any words are weird that is why.**

Nico was lost. Presumably Jason was as well, because they came in to this shop together and as Nico did a bloody pirouette on the spot looking for the (pretty noticeable) shock of blonde hair he saw nothing. All they needed was an iron, one _simple_ iron for their dorm room, but of course the shop had a million aisles full of every colour of tea towel you could ever need, and _no freaking irons_. Surely Nico could turn around for one second without the five year old wandering off to look at the different sizes of frying pan?

"Merda." Nico muttered under his breath. The generic music was really starting to annoy Nico, and he was pretty sure it was illegal to have lights this bright at 10:00 am. Then, like a sign from Zeus or something (Nico may have taken mythology a few years ago, but he still wasn't sure which God dealt with irons) he saw one.

An iron.

Someone was holding an iron, obviously in its packaging, which must have come from wherever they keep the irons in this place. Nico literally squealed with glee and said, way too loudly considering how close the person was, "Hey! Dude!"

The man turned around and Nico did a double take. Although he was 10 feet taller than the little emo, he looked about Nico's age. And he was freaking gorgeous. His hair was like… heavenly butter. His freckles were so freckly. Nico couldn't form a straight sentence. He could only stare. The man was also familiar, and Nico decided he must go to their university; maybe they would share a class this year, as term time hadn't begun. All of the students were busy buying things they had forgotten, like, I dunno, irons.

"What?" The boy looked him up and down.

"Oh, um." _Kiss me._ "I've been looking for an iron for hours, and I saw that you had one, and I was wondering where you found it…" He trailed off lamely.

"Sure, it's right over there, on the left but up a few aisles… Ah, whatever, I'll walk you over. I'm shit at explaining things." He smiled and picked up his basket, filled with an assortment of kitchen supplies and a lot (a LOT) of plasters. "Do I know you? You go to my school, don't you? Are you friends with Jason?" He continued. Nico stood there, starstruck. He was really losing his usual cool demeanour, standing there gaping like his friend Percy's goldfish.

"Yeah!" He squeaked, his voice edging into the falsetto tones that he remembered from the dreaded days of a voice breaking. "He's my roommate!" When had he become so chirpy? When had he become so nervous around attractive men? He hadn't been this jittery since… well, since Percy.

And we all know how well that went.

The boy started walking, his lean legs taking strides twice as long as Nico's so he had to run to catch up. "What's your name? What year are you in?" The boy smiled.

"Nico di Angelo, second year."

"Will Solace, second year."

"How come I don't know you at all? What course are you taking?"

"Medicine and shit." Will grinned. "You?"

"Oh, um… English Lit. But I don't really know what I want to do. I was just good at English when I was younger. So I took it." _Cool story, bro._

"What college?" Will said smoothly, his teeth glittering unnaturally. Nico was going _insane_!

"Oh, I live in a student house on the outskirts of the city. With Jase and Percy, and his girlfriend Annabeth, you know her?"

"Yeah. Percy did some cross country last year with Jason. I'm on the team. He said something about being banned from swimming for a month?"

"Yeah." Nico laughed. "He's ADHD. We had to force him to take it up so he wouldn't go insane with no sport." Why did he just tell Will that?

They turned a corner and Nico saw a whole row of irons and ironing boards. He leapt in the air excitedly. "Thank you so much! Now I just need to find Jason."

"No problem. See you around? Come to a race or something, talk afterwards." Will said casually, although there was a hint of nervousness, probably at the impending rejection. After all, Nico wasn't exactly the most approachable person in a black jacket with his dark hair swooped low over his eye, and a tattoo on his back that poked out of his t-shirt (Jason had been furious).

"Sure. Ciao, Solace."

"Au revoir." Will gave a little two finger salute, and waltzed off towards the tills.

Nico picked an iron with no difficulty (the cheapest one that wasn't pink or some shit) and ran off to find Jason.

At that exact moment, a voice boomed around the store from the speakers.

"This is a customer announcement. Could Nico di Angelo please come and pick up a Jason Grace from the customer service till? Nico di Angelo for Jason Grace, please."

"This man is legally an adult." Nico murmured before stalking off to find a humiliated Jason.

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Everyone always puts Nico on a forensics course in these fics, but I considering how much he hates being a son of Hades in the books I just don't think that is very him.**

 **Review review review!**

 **Follow follow follow!**

 **Favourite if you liked it!**

 **P.S. Anyone catch the AmazingPhil reference? ;))))))**


End file.
